Sword Academy
by ragnorokrising
Summary: We know about the soul reaper academy, but what about the Zanpakutou academy? Well, the child of Ichigo's and Rukia's Zanpakutous will soon find out. plz read and review.UPDATED.CHAPTER 5 UP.
1. Sword Academy Tryouts

Sword Academy Try-outs

Sword Academy Try-outs

A/U: I have had this story in my head for a long time so I am going to write it. Hope u like it

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except maybe an oc if I make one

--

The building he was standing in front of was a normal skyscraper, blue with black windows, but when he turns, he sees different areas, each crucial to the master of your form. Halfway through the academy, a soul reaper will take your sword, but will not know your name, and when you have graduated, you are aloud to tell them. Then you go into advance training to transform and manifest yourself, which will let your soul reaper use bankia. His only question is which area to take. And which kind of zanpakutous does he want to be?

Jonji was a different kind of zanpakutou. His Parents were inside a soul called Ichigo Kurosaki and a girl named Rukia Kuchiki, and their names were Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki, or cutting moon and sleeves white snow. He was a hybrid, half human, half giant ice wolf.

He decided to take the ice class, then sword battle, followed by fire, darkness, illusion, and water on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and wind, thunder/lightning, metal, earth, light, and then a special class for the hollow piece he got from his father's master's hollow part, Hichigo. He went to the Try-out room and was told to sit down. He walked over to the chair, and sat, but this confused the spirits doing the Try-out, because the lights were off.

The lights came on, and at the desk was a skeleton warrior, with a sword chipped up and down the blade, a man in black samurai armor, and a baboon with a snake tail. The baboon was first to speak. "Hello Jonji. I am Zabimaru, the man on my left is Tenken, and the man on my right is Ponchatchi. We will be your testers today."

Jonji nodded and listened to the man in armor speak. "I will test you in hand to hand combat, Zabimaru will test you in speed and thinking, and Ponchatchi will test your spiritual power, and then you will be given a task picked at random. You either will have to fight all three of us, use your ability, or manifest your sword form." He nodded again and Ponchatchi spoke "Should you fail, we will take some of your spiritual powers away, and you will have to come back to take it again." He nodded again and Tenken jumped down. They bowed and Tenken rushed at him. Jonji went down and sent a palm of spirit energy at the helm, sending it off his head.

He brought a foot up, and was slamming it down, but Jonji caught it and spun it around, slamming Tenken's arms into the ground, snapping the bones in his fingers to about two inches below his shoulders, then he slammed him into the ground. Tenken stood up, his arms bleeding and useless, and Jonji jumped at him and started to kick him, denting his armor repeatedly, and finished with a round house kick to the shoulder, sending him into the ground through a thirteen foot crater.

He reached a hand down and pulled him out, then healed him. Zabimaru stepped up next, and they took positions. "We will do the speed first. If you catch me, you pass." Ponchatchi stepped forward and raised his hand above his head, and then brought it down. Zabimaru took off, and Jonji changed into a giant wolf, then knocked him over, ending the race. " Good, good. Now, every Zanpakutou spirit knows who holds which zanpakutous and who the Zanpakutou has chosen. You must tell me the name of the companion of the person." A desk appeared and Jonji sat down.

I will say the name and you must say the companion's name." He nodded. " Siofon?"

"Suzenbachi."

"Miazuki?'

"Captain Unahana."

"Hanataro Yamama?

"Hisagomaru."

"Renji Abarai?"

"Zabimaru."

"Tenken?"

"Sajin Komamura."

"You have done well but no one has ever gotten this one right. Final question: Kenpatchi Zaraki?"

Jonji smiled. "Ponchatchi."

"Congratulation, Jonji. You got every single one right." He got back behind the desk and Ponchatchi stepped forward. "You must concentrate your spiritual power into a blow, and send me backwards." He spread his arms wide and said "Try it." Jonji rushed him and kicked him with enough force to break the wall when he hit it. "I'm guessing I passed." He sat back down. Ponchatchi went back to his seat, and Tenken pulled a hat from under his seat and threw it at Jonji. He caught it and stuck his hand in, and pulled out a piece of gold. On it was written

FIGHT TESTERS WITH SWORD FORM AND FINISH WITH ABILITY MOVE

He snapped his finger and the sword with a white ribbon with a fang on it, no guard, and about ten inches and covered in ice appeared, and when they didn't get up he said "Come on. It said to use my sword form to fight you and to finish it with my move." They looked kind of shocked but charged him. He caught their blades and spun the sword in his hand, then sent a slash at all of them, sending a shower of blood, but they didn't go down, so he charged his spirit energy and sent three waves of ice that changed into three huge ice wolves. "Scatter!" yelled Zabimaru.

They all jumped out of the way, but the wolves followed them, and they slashed and bit them, until he called them ff. "I win." He healed them and they said "Welcome to the academy, Jonji."


	2. First Day

First day

First day

A/U: The counters going up pretty quick and I hope all of the people that read the first one(chapter) like this one.

--

Jonji walked down the hall to his new dorm. As he was walking down the hallway, he saw other students, and they almost all looked weird. Some where made of metal, some water, others birds, wolves, even a snake man. He got to his dorm, and went up the stairs. When he opened his door, he was met with the smell of dried wood. The room had the normal blank black walls that all dorm rooms start out with, then changed when you choose what kind of zanpakutou you want to be.

He threw his suit case on his bed, then grabbed the note on his chair. It was from his dad, Zangetsu.

Dear son,

I am happy to say that you will be in both your mother's and my classes. I put your schedule on the night stand. See you in two days.

Love,

Dad

P.S. hope you enjoy my old room. If you look on the left leg at the end of the bed posts, you will see my name.

He put the note down and picked up his schedule.

Name: Jonji, Type: unknown, Class: first

Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule

Type Teacher Time

Ice Sode no Shirayuki 8:00-10:20

Fighting Zangetsu 10:30-11:50

Fire Ryujin Jakka 12:00-12:50

Dark Hichigo 1:00-1:50

Illusion Kyoka Suigetsu 2:00-2:50

Water Nejibana 3:00-3:50

Tuesday, Thursday

Type Teacher Time

Wind Mirokumaru 8:00-10:20

Electricity Mirokumaru 10:30-11:50

Metal Tenken 12:00-12:50

Earth Zabimaru 1:00-1:50

Light Nijigasumi 2:00-2:50

Vizard Tachikaze 3:00-3:50

Please feel free to take extra classes on weekends, or just train with friends.

He looked over the list of extras and decided to take distant attacks with Shinso at one o'clock every Saturday. His curiosity got the better of him, so he checked the left post at the end of his bed, and sure enough, his father's name was there.

He went outside the door, and knocked on the doors next and across from his. It opened up and three female human looking spirits stepped out. "Is this a girl's dorm because I thought that they were set up by kind of zanpakutou, not by sex."

The first one to answer said "No, this is the human/ beast spirit dorm. I'm Gortsugi, the brunette is Frety, and the red head is Hygomj. I'm a wolf, Frety is a lion, and Hygomj is a bear. And you are?"

"My name is Jonji. I am also a wolf, and the most unlucky spirit ever. My first to classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are my mom and dad."

"That sucks dood. Well we have to go, see you later." They all walked arm in arm down the stairs, and left him marveling at their beauty.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. who do u think I should put Jonji with in a pairing.


	3. Last Free Day:warning:ooc parts rated r

Final free day

Final free day

A/N: this chapter is about what Jonji does on his last day off. Hope you enjoy it.

The alarm went off, and a huge ice white paw came down on it, but a fist made contact. Jonji still had trouble controlling the beast when he was asleep but gained control when he woke up. He destroyed hundreds of alarm clocks before he got it down. He stretched, pushed himself up, and got dressed. His mom and dad had come to congratulate him on his success and had brought him a table, a recliner, a wide screen television, and a pull out bed coach. He sat down in the recliner, switched the television on, and then got back up, got a bowl, spoon, some lucky charms, and the milk, then brought them with him to the chair, and used the table top he made to make a bowl of cereal, then put the milk back in the mini fridge one of the girls had given him. He yawned, and flipped through the Sunday morning cartoons, and stopped on Jetix to watch Power Rangers, Ninja Storm.

He heard a knock on the door, and went to open it and saw Gortsugi, Frety, and Hygomj, the three girls he had seen yesterday. "Hi Jonji. What cha doin?" said Gortsugi. "I'm watchin TV and eating lucky charms. You want to come in for a while?"

"Sure." They all said at once. They stepped in and looked around. Frety walked over to the bed and said "You sure move a lot when you sleep."

"I'm still having trouble staying in human form during sleep, but I can automatically change back to it when I wake up."

"You got into the academy and you can't even stay in human form when you sleep?" said Hygomj.

"You try being half giant ice wolf and almost never having training with your mom because she's always out training."

"Who are your parents anyways, Jonji?" said Gortsugi.

"Zangetsu is my dad, and Sode no Shirayuki is my mom. Their masters are Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki so yeah." Gortsugi walked over to the recliner and sat down on it. "This sure is comfy. Where'd you get it at?"

"Mom and Dad brought it over last night for Congratulation party, and we got another in a week for my birthday."

They all looked up at him and said in unison "Can we come, please?"

"I'll have to ask my parents. So what classes do you guys have?" They each handed their schedule to him and he read them over. "Cool. So on Mondays, Wednesday s, and Friday s I have ice and fighting with Gortsugi, Fire with Frety, and Illusion and Water with Hygomj. On Tuesday s, and Thursdays I have wind and electricity with Gortsugi, Metal with Frety, Earth with Hygomj, and then Vizard with Gortsugi again, and we all take distant attacks with Shinso on Saturday. So I have one of you in every class but one."

"Which class is that?"

"Darkness with Hichigo." They all let out a gasp and Frety said "The only people who get taught by Hichigo are either stupid or insane. Why are you getting taught by him?"

"Dad said that I had to so that if he got bored with beating him up, and so did Ichigo, then I could do it." This made them laugh. "Hey Gortsugi, could you get out of my chair?"

"Sure and you can just call me Sugi." She got up, and as soon as he sat back down, Frety got on his left leg, Hygomj on his right, and Sugi decide she got to sit in his middle, and sat herself gently on his pelvis. "What, might I ask, are you doing on my legs?"

"Oh, such a gentleman, Right Frety, Sugi?"

"Oh yes."

"The gentlest."

This made him blush and they giggled when they noticed. "Hey Sugi, could you hand me the remote?"

"No. You have to use your hand and grab it."

"Well where is it?"

"Between my legs." He grunted in anger and reached his hand between her legs, much to her surprise, but unfortunately missed do to the fact that he couldn't see, and his hand landed right beneath her zipper. "Jonji! I don't know you like that yet!" He pulled his hand away, and leaned his head were he could see, and saw that she had put it near Frety's rear end. He reached for it, but missed it when Frety moved; landing his hand on her butt, thinking it was the remote, and squeezed. She squealed and he moved his hand, quickly turning red, but not as red as after what was about to happen.

Hygomj leaned back on him, and put the remote on the arm rest. He thought this one couldn't go wrong, but he thought wrong. He reached his arm over her shoulder, and moved his handed in a curve to get the remote, but Hygomj was really busty, so he ended up grabbing something else. "Jonji! If you wanted to get to know me better just ask! You don't have to get handzy with us." This made him turn really red, and caused him to loose control and become the beast. He towered over them by about half their bodies, and he was sitting down. "Now I see how that would be hard to control." He picked them all up in his mouth and took them to the door then changed back and said "Good bye. I want to relax for a little while." They all smiled at him and said "Bye Jonji." And started to go to their doors. He watched them close, and then closed his door. He watched for a few minutes then heard something.

He got up, and walked to where he heard the noise and Sugi popped up, and kissed him on the lips. When he finally got her off him all he could say was "WOW!" because not only was that his first the kiss, but the most amazing one he would have for a long time. They went to sit on the chair, and she well asleep with her head on his shoulder. He fell asleep about five minutes later, and his mom and dad came in about an hour after that and smiled. Their son had a girl friend, and a cute one at that.

Jonji woke up and saw his dad leave the room, and he slowly got up, careful not to wake up Sugi. He went over to his bed and picked up a box shaped item covered in red paper. He ripped the paper off and opened the box to find dagger set he had wanted for four years now, but never had enough to buy. He saw a card on his pillow and opened it. It read:

Dear son,

We hope you enjoy this early present and can't wait for Monday. See you then

Love,

Mom and dad

P.S. cute girlfriend.

He took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to self to kill mom and dad. He took his shirt off to cool down and lay on the bed. He closed his eyes, and woke up with all three girls on the bed with him. Hygomj was holding his arms down, Frety had her hands on his butt and her favorite male muscle, and Sugi had her head on his chest asleep. He heard Frety say "If she thinks that she can have all the fun, she is so wrong." She grabbed the sides of his pants and pulled down a little and was stopped by his head snapping up and a massive evil glare. He retched a hand free and smacked Hygomj on the breast, sending her into the ceiling, and made her fall on him again, and he got a face full of nearly uncovered breast.

He sputtered and rolled her off him. Sugi woke up at that exact moment and said "What happened? Jonji what's gong on?"

"I woke up with Hygomj holding my arms down, while Frety was trying to see what the part of my low body anatomy she was holding looked like."

"What?"

"She tried to see what my crotch looked like because she wanted to do more than hold it, and I don't know for sure what Hygomj was planning to do, but I have an idea." The two girls blushed, and Sugi asked them why they did it. They replied "We are sixteen in our years, which me we can reproduce, but even though we are really hot and do every thing to look better, we still don't…well you get the picture."

"Well maybe if you don't sneak into the guy's room and try to pull down his pants, you would…" The conversation continued like this until the two girls left or at least left the room.

"They are right though. We are old enough to do it."

"Are you saying you're choosing me? As your partner?"

"Yeah." She smiled and got where her back was to the peephole, which the other two girls were looking through, and saw Sugi put her hand near the button on her robe, heard an un-snapping noise, and saw her robes fall. "HELLO!" Is all they heard Jonji said before Sugi pushed him on the bed, covered them under the blanket, and then they saw a bra, some panties, pants, and a pair of boxers go flying and heard Sugi say "WOW! I though it would be big but this is just wow!"

They heard some moans and Frety went back to her, having gotten bored, but Hygomj couldn't hold her self back and went in. They poked their heads from under the blanket and said "What?"

And the strangest words ever came out of her mouth. "Can I join you?" they looked at each other and said "Sure, why the hell not." She got under the blanket and a skirt, shirt, bra, and panties went flying followed by a "WOW that's big!" and a moan of happiness. A few more things were said like "It tastes so good." And "HARDER, FASTER, HARDER, FASTER, FASTER! YOU GOT IT IN!!' and one "I didn't think they could get so hard!" from Jonji. A few slap sounds were heard and a sucking sound, along with a squeaking noise. It stopped about an hour later, when they all got up and took a shower together. Hygomj and Sugi must have been high or something because Hygomj went down and didn't come back up from between Sugi's legs for a few minutes, and Sugi was twisting things around for some reason and then putting them in her mouth.

A few hours later he told his dad he had gained the transformation combination, which is when you combine your two forms, human and giant ice wolf in this case, together in one form, but that can only be achieved by trying to reproduce. He had asked Sugi out and was told that once he graduated and talked to her father, who all ready know about this, he could propose and they could have a child. After he left one thought crossed his mind. 'I hope every Sundays like this!'

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and I know I went over board a little, but that's why it's rated t. I won't be making any chapters this weird ever again, or at least for a little while.


	4. Great, school

GREAT, SCHOOLS STARTING

GREAT, SCHOOLS STARTING.

A/N: Ok, Jonji is finally going to class, and we get to watch. Well kinda. U know what I mean.

--

The building for class was much larger than Jonji originally thought, so he got lost a few times, but figured out where to go when he saw Sugi, and got a hug bear, well wolf hug as soon as he walked through the door, and had to literally throw his mom off him. "Come over here Jonji." He went over to a corner away from the other students and said "What could you possibly want mom?"

"Your father said that you began the ritual. Who with? Was it that girl that was asleep on your shoulder in the chair?"

"MOM! Now is not the time to talk about this. When I enter your classroom, I am Jonji, the student, and when I leave, I am Jonji, your son. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but you must introduce me to her somet-"she stopped their, and a evil grin spread across her face as his worse fear began to make itself a reality. His mother had spotted Sugi and was approaching her fast, but a huge ice wolf grabbed her first, pulling her out of the way of Jonji's mother and causing a very pissed of Sugi. "What the hell was that for Jonji?"

"My mom is the teacher, remember? She knows about the ritual, and she wants to talk to you about it, and I don't want her to, which she just ignores, so I had to move you before she," He said, pointing his finger at a very mad wolf half stuck in the wall, "grabbed you and started the most annoying and embarrassing conversation of my life." He said. When he had finished, he inhaled a large amount of oxygen, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a desk in the back, because the tardy bell had rung, and every one was rushing in for class.

His mother stepped onto the podium, reverting to her human form, and began to speak. "Hello, my name is Sode no Shirayuki, and I will be your ice type instructor for the time you are here. I know most of you are thinking that we are going to begin with introductions, so what I want you to do is…QUIT BEING AN IDIOT!! We will begin with telling each other are names, then doing the objective on the sheet of paper you got from that hat at the try outs, and if you had the one that said to defeat an instructor, go in a line on the left wall, if you had to do the manifesting of your sword form, the right, and in the middle for your move. Yes mister Jonji?"

"I got a gold sheet of paper that said all three. Where do I go?"

"A gold sheet? But that would mean that you are the…"

"The what? What am I teacher?"

"You are to be the next King of Soul Society's zanpakutou."

"Oh is that all." He picked up a chair, smashed it on the floor and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I AM GOING TO BE THE KING OF SOUL SOCIETY'S ZANPAKUTOU? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?" The yell was so loud that half of the doors flew open in the school, just from the anger coming off of Jonji. And then he lost control.

His body started to ripple, and soon, shards of ice were ripping out of his back, blades of white flames were growing from his arms, dark armor was creeping over his body, fangs of electricity sprouted from his mouth, claws of water, earth, and fire grew from his hands, and wings made of wind grew from his back, and the transformation was completed when a silver and gold eyeball grew side ways out of his chest. He stood up and let out a huge roar, but got knocked over by Sode no Shirayuki and Gortsugi, and let out another roar when they bit him. Zangetsu came running in and found his wife and new daughter-in-law on the group with Jonji in his true form, and went bankia to kill the eye in the center, and then the plating, and finally he put a sutra on his fore head and pushed the blade into it, draining the power from the transformation. His parents picked him up, and took him to his dorm.

When they arrived, they put him on the bed, and he woke up instantaneously and asked "What happened?"

"I told you that you are going to be the next king of soul society's zanpakutou, you lost total control and went into a transformation, and Gortsugi and I kept you restraint while your father drained your power. So how did you like your first class?"

An anime vein appeared on his head, and he raised his fist, bringing it down on her head, then summoned up his sword form, and started to chase her around the campus, eventually leading them to the class room, and kicking her into the wall, right next to the hole she made earlier. "WHAT THE HELL DO THINK I THOUGHT OF IT!?" He sat back down, the vein still on his head, and then the bell rang. He moved on to his father's class.

--

"Welcome every one. My name is Zangetsu, and I will be your fighting type teacher. We will begin by saying your name, and using your move, if you can. If you can't, that is completely fine." He pulled a key out of his pocket, and walked over to the wall, where he put it in, turned it, and pulled it out to reveal a key hole, which was split in two as the wall moved aside, revealing a battle ground. The kids stood up, and as the rumor had spread quickly about his future master, he was pushed, well thrown by a half ape student, to go first. He threw his hand back, brought a sword hilt above his head, and sent a volley of slashes into the air, fast enough to not be seen, and when he stopped, the hilt had a blade of white flame on it, and the wall, and floor where scorched by the paws of the wolfs he summoned, and then he sent a huge ice bird at them, ending the life of the flame by destroying the last flicker of life. After he did that, he sat down and dozes off.

When he woke up, his dad said that sense he slept to long, they would have to fight each other. They both went bankia, the hilt with flames for a blade was Jonji's, and began to fight but was defeated when he was slashed and paralyzed because the blade had gone from flame to electricity. He sheathed the blade, and fell back to sleep. The rest of the day was fine but went bad at lunch when his mom tried to sit with him, but he used the bankia shock to paralyze her. Then he went home, watched some T.V. on the chair, and fell asleep with each other.

A/N: man I love writing these stories. I hope you( points his fingerlike Uncle Sam) loke them to.


	5. Second Day

Second day

Second day

Disclaimer: I don't own the teachers or Pantera of the naginata of Kenkon.

A/N: Like the title says it Jonji's second day at the academy and thing… well you'll see.

--

The sun shone through the window, onto the bed, where Jonji and Sugi were asleep. Jonji woke up slowly, and yawned, standing up. He took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and hair, and woke Sugi up, than he went over to the stove, and began to make breakfast.

He was halfway through making pancakes and muffins, when Sugi finally woke up and asked, "You need any help with that?" she asked sleepily.

"No, I got it. You go get ready." She walked away, and he went back to work.

Sugi opened the bathroom door, and went inside. Jonji heard the water turn on, and put some bacon on the pan. He put the table in front of the T.V. and set it. He put a plate with four pancakes, one omelet, three strips of bacon, and two muffins on each side. Then he put the rest in a basket, and put it in the center.

He walked over to the bathroom door, knocked on it and said "Hey Sugi, do you want some thing to drink with your breakfast?"

"I think I want orange juice, please." He walked to the fridge, got out the orange juice, got two glasses, and poured both of them a glass. Sugi came out a minute later, and sat down to eat. Jonji grabbed the remote, and switched the channel to the school news station. A human shaped spirit stood in front of a field and said, "Good morning. I am Frontu, and I am standing in front of the battle field, where schools come for war games. We will be having a war game here later today, against our rivals, the Arrancar Academy. Both schools will have a beacon that must be destroyed, and the head masters will both be fighting. Here is a picture of their head master." A picture of a half man, half bull appeared on the screen. He had red and green hair covering his upper body.

"All students must compete, and on a related note, watch out for the leading student, Pantera. He is an armored cat man with a skeletal tail. No picture is available, but if you see him, get one of are head students, Gortsugi, or Jonji, who will most likely be fighting together. Now, the south building classes will be moved to the field behind the building do to-"

They switched off the T.V. and grabbed their bags. They walked out the door, and went to their first classes. All day they just thought about the war game, until Hichigo kicked them both in the stomach, which made Jonji mad, because he had a strategy to fight Pantera. He stood up, and punched Hichigo in the face, than ran after him with the blade. When they got back to the classroom, after the round campus chase, Sugi had just knocked a guy out for hitting on her. They just got bored the rest of the day, and the most active thing they did after that was manifest a hollow mask.

They went back to their room, and ate dinner, than climbed into the bed, and waited for the war game to begin. The alert alarm went off, and they threw the blanket off, revealing them to be clad in daggers, swords, and a shield. They went through the door, and Jonji thought he saw the walls pulse. They reached the field and found both schools fighting each other in a dead lock. They jumped into the air, and he grabbed Sugi's arms, spun and sent her flying into enemy lines, sword slashing.

He slowly drew his word, and flew in after Sugi, sending the enemy foot soldiers flying skyward. He found the head master, and snuck up behind him, round house kicking him into the ground, than, when he was going to slice him, a cat like man with a skeletal tail rushed him and slammed him into the group at students fighting behind them. They rushed each other, and when he blocked Pantera's claws with the sword, Jonji kicked him in the stomach, and rushed him, using a branch he grabbed off the ground to make his special sword. The sword had a key chin on the end in the shape of a bow, and he grabbed it, causing it to grow larger, and he put the hilt to the string, than fired the blade at Pantera, slashing his leg, and causing the chain that connected the two rapped around his legs, and he punched him out, than unwrapped the chain, and fired his bankia sword at the other teams beacon, blowing it into a thousand pieces.

He picked up Pantera and took him to his team's medic. His head master told him to follow him, and they went back t the camp, to talk to the other head master. "Jonji, the headmaster here wants a wager. This battle field is a prime location for hand-to-hand and sword fighting. We will have a fight at the end of the year, and the winner will get the field. Do you agree to this?" he nodded, and left to find Sugi. Some big guy in a black shirt, holding a kunai was hitting on her, and then he grabbed he arm when she tried to leave, so he rushed in, and kicked it into the air, than did a flip kick onto his chest, smashing him into the ground.

The fight had tired her out, and she had collapsed, so he put her on his back, and thunder traveled(1) back to the room. He opened the door, and put her in the bed. He sat in his chair, and turned off the T.V., illuminating the walls. Something was odd about them so he turned on the lights, and gasped. The walls had turned the richest shade of gold, meaning that his type had been decided. He looked at the type list, and it said that rich gold was transformation. He could transform his body and type at will, along with the sword and move. Sugi snored, and he looked up at the clock, and it said that it was half past eleven, so he climbed in bed, and fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you liked the story, chapter same thing. It as fun too write but I had to rewrite it , but like it said it was fun.

(1) a move that lets him move over light and sound, since that what thunder is.


	6. Training beats classes

Training beats Classes

Disclaimer: the usual things. I don't own blah blah blah but I do own blah blah blah blah

A/N: I just got a computer for my self in my room, and I am watching the stone of gelel Naruto movie on cartoon network as I write this. I hope you like i

--

Jonji awoke in the one room dorm with the smells of his breakfast floating to his nostrils, and he pushed his torso up quickly and said "Run, the room is on fire!"

Sugi smacked him over the head and went back to her cooking. "If you EVER do that again, I will KILL YOU." she screamed at him. He chuckled at his joke, and put his feet on the floor with a spin. He put pressure on them, and he felt a paralyzing shock. "You have yet to heal yet, so don't even try it. You are lucky they let you out of classes today, but you should be healed by eleven, and you must be ready by twelve to train with the head master and a new teach."

He slapped his forehead and groaned in frustration. Why the hell did the head master have it out for him? And with his luck, his mom would probably sneak in and fight him out of boredom. He was so screwed.

He went back to sleep, and woke up again at ten thirty. He un-rapped his bandages and checked to make sure that all the cuts he had gotten during the fight had scabbed over. He took a shower, then re-bandaged himself and got dressed. He made a quick bowl of cereal, and found a note from Sugi on the clock, so he pulled it off, revealing that it was five till eleven.

He put the note down, grabbed some Onigiri and put the in a box. He grabbed two daggers for training, and went back to read the note.

_Dear Jonji,_

_I left for class. Time of meeting changed to eleven-twenty, so be at the training room by then, or the teachers will murder you. Theres a map on the desk._

_Love,_

_Sugi_

_P.S. the new teacher that will be sparing with you is a huge dragon that is an ice type._

Crap! He knew this dragon of ice. It was the zanpakutou of Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad in Soul Society. He would be killed if he was hit in the chest with the claws. He went over to his book bag and got out the Record of Active Zanpakutou and began to thumb through the pages until he reached the one he was looking for.

_NAME: Hyorinmaru_

_TYPE: Ice_

_OWNER: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Hyorinmaru is a dragon with blue scales, and bleached white claws. His release command is "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru" and transforms the zanpakutou by adding a chain at the hilt bottom that is one and a half foot and ends with a cresent moon shape made of metal that freezes anything it makes contact with. His move is summoning an ice version of himself that will freeze an area of fifty feet circle._

_He is a teaching ranked spirit (1) that has finished his Bankia training in record time of only twenty human years. His name means Ice Ring. He is unique because he is one of the three remaining dragon spirits. He is the last of the dragons that merges with the owner in Bankia form. He can fly at high speeds, and reach two thousand feet in eight seconds. His spirit attacks are that he can use his sword in a much larger form, can make a crescent moon that traps the enemy in a pillar of ice, and can extend and re-grow his head._

_He can shoot flames that freeze instead of burn, and is the spirit that saved us from the out of control Nejibana's powerful waves of sea water when her master was fighting the hollow made by an experiment of Sosuke Aizen. He now teaches at the Sword Academy. See page 13,543, column fifteen, line five to fifteen for further information._

He closed the book and put his daggers away. They would be useless with this particularly enemy. He went to his closet and grabbed the sword form, and thunder traveled away. When he reached the current training field, the dragon teacher and the head master, a metal tiger-human half-beast, were waiting for him.

"It's about time you got here. We've been here for half an hour, waiting for your miserable ass." Said the head master as he jumped forward and brought his sword in an arc to land it on the edge of Jonji's.

"Sorry, but the shoulder wound I got from Pantera made me sleep longer than I usually do. Don't worry though, I can still kick both of your asses all the way to the real world." was his reply as he cut up through the blade and grabbed the top half of the blade and slammed it into the head master's stomach, cutting up his hands in the process.

"What's wrong icy? You afraid I'll hurt you? I'm just gonna use your hide for my girl friends boots." And he thunder flashed onto his head and slid down the smooth scales, running the blade he drew through his back and down half his tail. He cut off his tail and burned it to ash with a fire kidou. Hyorinmaru swung his tail back and forth, sending blood flying as he roared in agonizing pain. "I'll kill you, you insolent brat. Rise, ice moon cannon!" screamed the tailless lizard.

A large crescent moon appeared, an ice orb, part with ice for the crescent and water for the dark piece, appeared and froze over, then the front opened up and shot of more water and froze it a few inches later, causing a huge version of his head to shoot out and fall down, mouth fully open, on top of Jonji.

Jonji jumped back, but was too late and was forced to go shikia. "Adapt and strike, Jonji." The average looking zanpakutou change into a ten inch wide and four and a half foot tall blade with a clear hilt, multi-colored mist spinning around in it. The blade was six centimeters thick and had spikes with one color of mist in each.

He blocked the attack and slashed the dragon, sending a wave of electricity from the top lip to the moon, damaging both by splitting them in half. He swung the blade out, sending the spikes with red and yellow mist in them at the two enemy spirits. They were connected by elemental lines (Fire for red, and lightning for yellow).

They made contact and blasted the two backwards into the trees of the training field. He swung the spikes around above his head and sent the others with them, and released the mist, turning them into normal metal. The mist formed a cloud above Jonji's head, and began to morph and shape and harden, until it dropped into Jonji's hand as a shield. It spread the back up to his shoulder and grew in size, and spikes exploded along the arm, and he tossed the shield at his enemies.

Before the shield made contact, it was frozen in a large blast of icy fire. The head master shot a blast of heat at it, but it was cancelled out by an ice blast from Jonji, who used the smoke as cover to rush them. He shot out three spikes and tore open the right arm of the head master. "Call forth the shield and burn the flesh." Said Jonji and the shield exploded, sending ice shards every where and the shield turned back to mist and formed a warrior.

It grew a sword from his right arm and a blaster from his left. The Mist Warrior and Jonji quickly struck down the head master, and were barely able to dodge a blow from a giant blade with a crescent moon shape made of metal on the end of a white chain. The crescent went into the air and swiped through the Mist warrior, but was no effective because it dispersed. Jonji slammed his foot into the chain and knocked it out of the way, cutting open his leg.

Jonji stabbed the Mist Warrior and put the mist into the blade again. "You are a very good opponent Jonji, but can you defeat me when I go…BANKIA!" yelled Hyorinmaru. His body began to change and altar until it resembled a young boy with silver hair and a captain's outfit, with wings of ice, a left arm and claw of ice, and a right with the same except with a dragon head also, and wings with three flowers hovering above the wings.

"Is that supposed to impress me or something?" said Jonji. "I can go bankia as well, but that doesn't mean I'll waste the energy taking on a weak enemy like you." and he rushed the boy/dragon, bringing his blade down on Hyorinmaru's own, and used the spikes to destroy one of the flowers, causing his energy to drop dramatically.

"So those flowers are your weakness. That makes things a whole lot easier for me." said Jonji calmly. He swung three more spikes at another flow, but the blade blocked two of them, and he only managed to take out a few petals. Jonji flooded the blade with rieatsu and quadrupled the size.

He jumped up and the two swords met, then again and again and again, until Jonji's shikia began to crack and forced him to increase his power to heal it, but he was frozen in a pillar half way. "HAHAHA! Looks like you lost to me after a-" began Hyorinmaru, but was blasted back and cut open by shards of ice being blasted apart at the top of the pillar, and suddenly, a black light shot out of it, followed by a deafening cry came from the base of the pillar. **"BANKIA!" **and the pillar shattered, stabbing Hyorinmaru in the arms, legs, chest, head, and neck. H absorbed them all and began to heal.

"What the hell just happened?" said Hyorinmaru. He looked out at the smoke, and a creature burst out of it and kicked the dragon into the air. He straightened up, and looked down at the thing that had attacked him. It was a normal sized spirit, wearing a hollow mask with a cloud shape pattern around the edge, and a black feather with a knife point on it across his face in a slant, starting at the temple of his right side.

He held a zanpakutou with a black blade tat pulsated every few seconds, with a dark red hilt, with a feather on the pummel. He quickly moved the blade around, giving the illusion of many blades, and crow feathers fell around, and the creature swung the blade towards Hyorinmaru, creating a giant crow with red eye and green eyes, and as it sped up, a black aura slowly appeared around, and it began to spin and its beak grew larger and a blood red energy attack shot out, blowing a hole through one of the wings.

**"Do you like my Hollow Bankia, Hyorinmaru**?" said the creature in an eerie voice that sounded like a cross between Jonji's voice and a crow call.

"Is that you Jonji?" asked the falling dragon.

**"Yes, this is my bankia. Its true name is karasu lord Jonji. Try and defeat it, and it will tear you to pieces."** said Jonji, and a bell rang off in the distance.

"Looks like classes just got out." Said Hyorinmaru as another crow flew at him.

A/N: this was a fun one to write. I couldn't have been able to get it done if it hadn't been for the free English to Japanese to English dictionary at . By the way:

Karasu lord Jonji: crow lord Jonji

(1) teaching rank spirit captain status shinigami is owner


End file.
